Kid Icarus Codecs
by SuperSmasher123
Summary: Remember Snake's codecs in Brawl? What if Pit could have these too? Watch the Kid Icarus cast talk about your favorite and maybe not so favorite Smashers. Written pre-Smash Bros. Wii U 50-Fact Extravaganza.
1. Mario

**This is an idea I've had for quite some time.**

**Remember Snake's codecs from Brawl? I always wondered what it would be like if other characters could do this to. After playing Kid Icarus Uprising, I knew it would be a waste of Sakurai didn't do something like this for SSB4. Pit could do a crouch before getting up and Palutena, Viridi, Hades, as well as other characters will talk to Pit about the character he's fighting. Too bad this isn't on the 3DS version. Hopefully, it will be on the Wii U version.**

**I know Palutena is a playable character, but that wouldn't be too much of a problem since this has happened before. Fox and Falco appear in each other's messages in Corneria as well as Fox, Falco, and Wolf appearing in each other's messages in Lylat Cruise.**

**You know, I might also do something like this for Little Mac and Doc Louis.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our first codec: Mario**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lady Palutena, isn't that Mario?" said Pit.<p>

"Correct. Mario first appeared in the arcades in 1981, and he's been all over ever since." said Palutena.

"He's been around longer than I have. And I thought my original game was old." said Pit.

"He also knows how to have a good time. When he's not on adventures or saving princesses, he's go kart racing, throwing parties, and playing sports." said Palutena.

"It must be an honor to get to battle him again. I wanna see how my new stuff match to him." said Pit.

"Oh, and while you're there, could you get me his autograph?" said Palutena.

"Yes, Lady Palutena." said Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's our first codec. I hope you like it.<strong>

**I'll be going in order of when each character first appeared as a playable character in Smash, so next codec will be Donkey Kong.**

**I should also mention that the characters cut from Melee and Brawl are getting codes too.**

**See you guys then!**


	2. Donkey Kong

**Hey everyone!**

**Now, to answer a few questions:**

**Yes, there will be other gods showing up besides Palutena. In fact, Viridi and Hades are also going to show up for most Pit's codecs. There are also a few other gods I have planned to make guest appearances for a codec.**

**Each "chapter" will only have one codec in it. I'm only doing any character that has been playable in a Smash Bros. game. So, there should be at least 60 codecs, give or take. This includes Alph, the Koopalings, and the Mii Fighters.**

**I'm also probably going to do a Little Mac version of this where Doc Louis gives Mac some pep talk about who he's fighting.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Donkey Kong**

* * *

><p>"What's with this big gorilla? And why's he wearing a tie?" said Pit.<p>

"That's Donkey Kong. And the Donkey Kong that battled Mario in the arcades is his grandfather." said Viridi.

"How old is this Donkey Kong anyway?" said Pit.

"According to the Yoshi games, around the same age as Mario." said Viridi.

"So, how well do Mario and this Donkey Kong get along?" said Pit.

"They're rivals. They've competed in all kinds of things. Kart racing, sports, wind-up toy fights, and even here in Smash." said Viridi.

"I guess they're trying to decide who's the dominant species." said Pit.

"Just as nature intended." said Viridi.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this one.<strong>

**Next codec is Link.**

**See you guys then!**


	3. Link

**Hey everyone!**

**You know, considering how short these are, I might upload multiple codecs a day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Link**

* * *

><p>"This fighter from Hyrule is quite impressive, for a mere mortal." said Palutena.<p>

"Hasn't there been multiple Links throughout Hyrule's history?" said Pit.

"Correct. Almost every Zelda game featured a new Link." said Palutena.

"And I've been the same for all of my games. Anyway, this time I've got some new weapons to help counter all the gear he carries." said Pit.

"Well, aside from his sword, Link's got a shield, bombs, a bow and arrows, a boomerang, and the Triforce of Courage at his arsenal." said Palutena.

"One last thing, Lady Palutena..." said Pit.

"What, Pit?" said Palutena.

"Could you please not show up at the last minute to steal my thunder? It was kind of embarrassing last time you did it." said Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Bonus points if you can guess what I was referencing in this one.**

**Next codec is Samus.**

**See you guys then!**


	4. Samus

**Hey everyone!**

**I don't have much to say except 2 more days till Smash!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Samus**

* * *

><p>"Hey! It's Samus!" said Pit.<p>

"Nice eye, Pit. Samus Aran is a renowned bounty hunter who has explored all kinds of planets." said Palutena.

"Also, our first games were made on the same game engine." said Pit.

"The same is also true about the sequels on the Game Boy." said Palutena.

"I wonder what else our worlds have in common." said Pit.

"Besides the whole Metroid-Kamaytos thing, I got nothing." said Palutena.

"You know, with all these similarities our games have, maybe it kind of makes us siblings!" said Pit.

"Or at least you could be her guardian angel." said Palutena.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Next codec is Yoshi.**

**See you guys then!**


	5. Yoshi

**Hey everyone!**

**I don't have much to say except Smash comes out tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Yoshi**

* * *

><p>"Hey Viridi, look at this dinosaur." said Pit.<p>

"That dinosaur is a Yoshi. They're the main inhabitants of Yoshi's Island." said Viridi.

"You know, is this one a boy or a girl? I saw it lay an egg earlier." asked Pit.

"This one's a boy, or at least it says. The Yoshi language can be too complex for even me to decipher sometimes." said Viridi.

"I didn't know you could talk to animals." said Pit.

"That's just one of the many perks of being the Goddess of Nature." said Viridi.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Next codec is Kirby.**

**See you guys then!**


	6. Kirby

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for not updating this for a few days. I was busy playing Smash Bros. for 3DS. I might put up my friend code later, just in case anyone of you want to fight me in Smash.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Kirby**

* * *

><p>"Well, look at this little marshmallow." said Hades.<p>

"What do you want Hades?" asked Pit.

"What? I can't show up to talk about one of my favorite video game characters?" replied Hades.

"Fine. What do you have to say?" said Pit.

"Well, despite his size, this little guy's got a huge appetite." said Hades.

"I know. He ate my floor ice cream before the match..." said Pit.

"Oh, it's not just food he hungers for. Kirby's specialty is eating his opponents and copying their powers." said Hades.

"I know what it's like beating eaten. It's horrible!" said Pit.

"Oh yeah, I remember that time when I-" said Hades before being interrupted.

"Please don't remind me!" said Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Next codec is Fox.**

**See you guys then!**


	7. Fox

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Fox**

* * *

><p>"Hey Viridi, what's with this anthromorphic fox?" asked Pit.<p>

"That would be Fox McCloud, the leader of the aerial mercenaries for hire, Star Fox." said Viridi.

"Apparently, he's also skilled in hand-to-hand combat too." said Pit.

"Like most foxes, this Fox is very fast and so are his attacks." said Viridi.

"He may be fast, but I'm better." said Pit.

"You wish. Also, Fox isn't limited to his paws and cybernetic legs. He's also got a laser blaster, a reflector, and somehow has super speed and pyro kinetic abilities." said Viridi.

"Why you cause his species to develop those abilities anyway?" asked Pit.

"Just because I'm the Goddess of Nature doesn't mean I govern the life in the Lylat System!" said Viridi.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Next codec is Pikachu and it will be our first guest appearance by another Kid Icarus god.**

**See you guys then!**


	8. Pikachu

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Pikachu, with guest speaker, Phosphora!**

* * *

><p>"Awww... It's so cute!" cooed Phosphora.<p>

"What brings you here, Phosphora?" asked Pit.

"Well, I wanted to be the one to inform you about this cute little thing." answered Phosphora.

"You mean Pikachu? Well, I guess he's pretty cute." said Pit.

"For starters, like me, this little Pocket Monster is loaded with electricity. They keep it all in those chubby little cheeks of theirs." said Phosphora.

"I learned that the hard way." said Pit sheepishly.

"Well, anyway, could you please catch one for me? I wanna pitch those electrically charged cheeks of theirs!" said Phosphora.

"I don't mean to quote someone else, but do I look like a Pokèmon Trainer to you?" replied Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, again, even though Phosphora is already an Assist Trophy, remember Riki is both an Assist Trophy and in Shulk's Final Smash.**

**Also, here's what each of the speakers would say when Pit is KOed during the codec:**

**Palutena (If she's not in the battle): Pit?! Are you okay?! Pit?! Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiit?!**

**Palutena (If she's in the battle but didn't KO Pit): Be careful, Pit. You always have to keep your guard up.**

**Palutena (If she was the one to KO Pit): Sorry, Pit. We can continue this after the match.**

**Viridi: You should really be more careful next time.**

**Hades: Nice one, Pitty Pat.**

**Phosphora (If she's not currently on the field): Guess we can continue this later...**

**Phosphora (If she's on the field and KOed Pit): Sorry Pit, but I got a job to do.**

****Next codec is Luigi.** **

**See you guys then!**


	9. Luigi

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Luigi**

* * *

><p>"Look at this pale fellow. I guess he must spend too much time in his brother's shadow." said Hades.<p>

"Hey, that's Luigi you're talking about!" said Pit.

"Yes, the king of second bananas, I know." replied Hades.

"I know he never gets any respect, but seriously! Give him a break!" said Pit, irritated.

"Pit, I haven't seen you this annoyed since the time you were forced to crush Palutena." said Hades.

"Go home, Hades. Just go home." said Pit.

"Fine then. I'll just leave the smashing to you." said Hades.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

****Next codec is Captain Falcon.** **

**See you guys then!**


	10. Captain Falcon

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Captain Falcon**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Pit! That's the famous F-Zero pilot, Captain Falcon!" said Palutena.<p>

"I know! He's even speedy outside the Blue Falcon." said Pit.

"He also has a couple powerful attacks. There's his Knee Smash and the famous Falcon Punch." said Palutena.

"Might as well return the favor with an Upperdash Uppercut." said Pit.

"That's the spirit! Be sure to show him your moves!" said Palutena.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

****Next codec is Ness.** **

**See you guys then!**


	11. Ness

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Ness.**

* * *

><p>"Who's this kid? I like his hat, though." asked Pit.<p>

"That would be Ness. He may look like an ordinary preteen boy, but he has special psychic abilities." replied Hades.

"Psychic abilities? You mean like flying and reading minds and stuff?" said Pit.

"Yes, he can to an extent. Ness has learned the arts of levitation, teleportation, psychokinetic, and pyrokinesis with the help of his friends." answered Hades.

"One last thing, what do you mean by "he can to an extent?" asked Pit.

"He can't exactly fly, only levitate himself a few feet in the air and he can only read the minds of animals." said Hades.

"Good, so I don't have to worry about him reading my mind and predicting my every move." said Pit.

"Even if he could, you don't exactly have much of a mind to read." said Hades.

"Hey!" replied Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

****Next codec is Jigglypuff.** **

**See you guys then!**


	12. Jigglypuff

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Jigglypuff**

* * *

><p>"What's with this pink balloon and what's up with its eyes." asked Pit.<p>

"Wow, you found a Jigglypuff, Pit! These species of Pokèmon aren't to common." said Palutena.

"So this is a Pokèmon?" said Pit.

"Yep. Jigglypuff are Normal/Fairy type Pokèmon and are so adorable!" said Palutena.

"Besides from being cute, what else can it do?" asked Pit.

"Well, they jump multiple times, their singing can put enemies to sleep, and for some reason, anyone close enough to it when it falls asleep spontaneously explodes." said Palutena.

"Well, I've seen weirder things before. I've been to the Chaos Vortex and Pandora's Labyrinth." said Pit.

"Those places were pretty weird..." said Palutena.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is now on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec is Bowser.** **

**See you guys then!**


	13. Bowser

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Bowser**

* * *

><p>"Is that?" said Pit.<p>

"Yep. It's the King of the Koopas himself, Bowser." said Hades.

"He sure looks formidable, but I can totally take him on!" said Pit.

"Good luck. Bowser leads an army of Koopas, Goombas, and other creatures. He's also got lava hot fire breath, sharp claws, and extreme weight. All he has to do is sit on you." said Hades.

"That must hurt, considering how heavy he is, but if Mario can beat this guy in an afternoon, then so can I!" said Pit.

"Just try not to get kidnapped. Bowser has a tendency to kidnap others. It's usually Princess Peach, but he has kidnapped and stolen other things in the past." said Hades.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is now on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec is Peach.** **

**See you guys then!**


	14. Peach

**Hey everyone!**

**Yes, I've seen the Smash Bros. for Wii U 50-Fact Extravaganza. Yes, I know I predicted these would be in the Wii U version. Great minds think alike I suppose. Now, these codecs mostly won't be anything like what they would actually be in the game, but there will be some similarities (like that "What a bunch a jokahs" reference in Shulk's). Also, since I'm covering all the Smashers, that means Young Link, Pichu, Roy, Ice Climbers, Lucas, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Wolf, and Snake are getting codecs too, and they won't have ones in the actual game (or until Sakurai decides to add them as DLC like Mewtwo.) Also, only one god per codec. I'm not sure if I should include guests from other series. On a side note, how does Chrom communicate to Pit via laurel crown? Maybe a telepathy tome he bought from Anna. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Peach**

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's Princess Peach!" said Pit.<p>

"Nice to see her when she's not being kidnapped." said Viridi.

"Peach seems perfectly capable of defending herself. How does she always manage to get kidnapped?" asked Pit.

"She's probably gotten so used to it that she doesn't care anymore." said Viridi.

"Either way, she's always got Mario to save here." said Pit.

"You'd think either of them would have done something to prevent these kidnappings from happening by now." said Viridi.

"That's how Mario games work. If it ain't broke, don't fix it." said Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is now on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec is Zelda.** **

**See you guys then!**


	15. Zelda

**Hey everyone!**

**I recently watched Gamexplain's video showing all of the Palutena's Guidances. It's nice to know that want I had and what Sakurai had were very different. Too bad Hades didn't make a cameo in any of them. Oh well. That's just one more difference I have from the actual ones.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Zelda**

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's Princess Zelda!" said Pit.<p>

"The namesake of the Legend of Zelda series herself, don't underestimate her." said Palutena.

"She's also got a new move up her sleeves where she summons a Phantom. I wonder how she does it." said Pit.

"Probably some dark magic. She does have the Triforce of Wisdom after all." said Palutena.

"Zelda's magic is pretty devastating. That Din's Fire..." said Pit.

"Quit complaining, Pit. Just be happy your Guardian Orbitars cover both sides, unlike that Mirror Shield you had in Brawl." said Palutena.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is now on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec is Skeik.** **

**See you guys then!**


	16. Sheik

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks to the people who pointed out the that it's actually the Triforce of Wisdom. People make mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Sheik**

* * *

><p>"So, this is Sheik..." said Pit.<p>

"You do realize that's just Zelda disguised as a Sheikah, right?" said Hades.

"I learned that last Smash." said Pit.

"Well, apparently, Sheik managed to develop into a separate being this time." said Hades.

"She also have some new tricks as well..." said Pit.

"Oh yeah. She now has Burst Grenades and a technique known as the Flopping Fish at her disposal." said Hades.

"With those new moves and the fact that Zelda's no longer pulling her down, Sheik seems like a very powerful and speedy opponent." said Pit.

"Just be happy this isn't Melee. I bet she'd decimate you in 30 seconds or less." said Hades.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec are the Ice Climbers.****

**See you guys then!**


	17. Ice Climbers

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Ice Climbers**

* * *

><p>"Hey! It's the Ice Climbers!" said Pit.<p>

"Nice eye, Pit. Nana's the one in pink and Popo is the one in blue." said Palutena.

"They seem to really get along. Are they siblings? Lovers? Friends?" asked Pit.

"Who knows, but these two put the team in teamwork." said Palutena.

"Too bad the Nintendo 3DS can't handle their cooperation. I always kind of liked them, being classic NES characters and all." said Pit a bit sad.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to battle them too." said Palutena.

"Well, there's still hope for them. If they brought us back, I'm pretty sure they could bring them back to video game relevance." said Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

**Also, Sakurai/Nintendo, if you brought Kid Icarus back, why not bring Ice Climber or F-Zero back? New Ice Climber/F-Zero for 3DS/Wii U! Who's with me?!**

****Next codec is Marth.****

**See you guys then!**


	18. Marth

**Hey everyone!**

**Also, I apologize and it would be nice if any of you correct me if I made any errors regarding Marth's backstory. I've only played Awakening so my Fire Emblem knowledge isn't so great.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Marth**

* * *

><p>"Isn't that Marth?" said Pit.<p>

"Yep. In the Fire Emblem world, he's known as the Hero-King." said Viridi.

"How'd he earn such a title anyway?" said Pit.

"For starters, wielding the Falchion and a kind heart, Marth managed to make an army to save his fallen kingdom in Akaneia."

"That seems like a good enough resume already, so how well does he fight?" said Pit.

"Marth's blade does more damage at the tip, so Marth tries to slash from a moderate distance. His sword also has incredible range compared to most other fighters." said Viridi.

"I got some range myself, you know." said Pit, cocky as usual.

"Marth's sword and great reach also allows him to pierce shields and build combos. He also has a counter attack, so watch out for that." said Viridi.

"I'll be sure to put Prince Fancy Pants in his place!" said Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec is Mewtwo.****

**See you guys then!**


	19. Mewtwo

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Mewtwo, with guest speaker, well Mewtwo! Also, I'm going to break my own rule about only one god per codec or guidance as I will be referring to these now.**

* * *

><p>"What is that thing?" said Pit.<p>

"I got nothing." said Palutena.

"Neither do I." said Viridi.

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you." said Hades.

"I am Mewtwo." said Mewtwo.

"Whoa!" yelled Pit in surprise.

"It can talk?!" yelled Palutena, surprised.

"Technically, I communicating with all of you via telepathy, but I am capable of speech as well." said Mewtwo.

"So, what exactly are you?" asked Hades.

"I am a Pokèmon genetically engineered by humans. I was cloned from Mew to be the world's strongest Pokèmon." said Mewtwo.

"You're a Pokèmon?" said Pit.

"Created by humans?! How dare they medal with nature, creating something so unnatural!" said Viridi.

"Excuse me, but I'm still here." said Mewtwo.

"So, you're kind of like Dark Pit." said Palutena.

"Well, Rose Thorn, remember that your newest recruit was created in a similar way for a similar purpose?" said Hades.

"Anyway, Mewtwo, how good are you at fighting?" said Pit.

"How about you come find out?" said Mewtwo.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec is Mr. Game and Watch.****

**See you guys then!**


	20. Mr Game and Watch

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Mr. Game and Watch**

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's that flat guy! What was his name again? Mr. LCD?" said Pit.<p>

"You mean Mr. Game and Watch?" said Hades.

"Oh yeah! Game and Watch. Nintendo's original handheld!" said Pit.

"Well, this geezer in gaming history is still in his prime. All of his moves are a reference to some Game and Watch classic." said Hades.

"How does he make all those tools anyway?" asked Pit.

"It probably has something to do with his ability to make Shadow Bugs indefinitely. Remember those Shadow Bugs back in the Subspace Emissary?" said Hades.

"Don't remind me. That was a crazy adventure I don't want relive." said Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec is Dr. Mario.****

**See you guys then!**


	21. Dr Mario

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Dr. Mario**

* * *

><p>"Since when did Mario become a doctor?" asked Pit.<p>

"Since the puzzle game Dr. Mario, where the plumber somehow got an M.D. and used brightly colored pills to defeat brightly colored viruses. Either way, he must have studied anatomy because his attacks seriously hurt." said Viridi.

"So, how is he different from regular Mario?" said Pit.

"First off, Dr. Mario is stronger but isn't as fast or jumps as high as normal Mario." said Viridi.

"I thought doctors were supposed to do no harm." said Pit.

"That's only to their patients. Anyway, Dr. Mario also throws Megavitamins instead of fireballs and they bounce at a higher angle. He also has a move separate from Mario, the Dr. Tornado." said Viridi.

"This guy's just as formidable than the original Mario!" said Pit.

"Don't worry, after he puts you in the hospital, he'll be there to heal you, only to do it again. And again. But, don't let that discourage you." said Viridi.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec is Young Link.****

**See you guys then!**


	22. Young Link

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Young Link**

* * *

><p>"Why is Link so small?" said Pit.<p>

"That not Link. Well, it is Link, but a different Link." said Viridi.

"What do you mean by that?" said Pit.

"This Link is the child Link from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, as opposed to the adult Link who's also in this fighting game." said Viridi.

"Aside from being smaller, how is Young Link different from adult Link?" asked Pit.

"Young Link is faster and lighter than Link and he has fire arrows instead of normal arrows. That's about it." said Viridi.

"I guess it makes sense for them to be near carbon copies of each other since they are the same person." said Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next guidance is Pichu.****

**See you guys then!**


	23. Pichu

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry for no new chapters in a while. Been busy playing Smash, with the collectathon for me to do in the 3DS version and the launch of the Wii U version. I'll put up my friend code for that in the distant future.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Pichu**

* * *

><p>"Is that a baby mouse?" asked Pit.<p>

"That's a Pichu, Pit. They're the pre-evolved from of Pikachu." said Palutena.

"So, they're less powerful than Pikachu since it's a baby?" asked Pit.

"Yes, but they still can bring the thunder. Just not as much." said Palutena.

"I guess this one is powerful for it's species if it made it here." said Pit.

"However, Pichu does have one fatal flaw: unlike Pikachu, any attack that involves electricity hurts Pichu." said Palutena.

"It zaps itself when it tries to zap others? How did it pass auditions?" said Pit.

"Just use that fact to your advantage and dodge whenever Pichu uses an electric attack. After it deals enough damage to itself, go in for the kill." said Palutena.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next guidance is Falco.****

**See you guys then!**


	24. Falco

**Hey everyone! **

**Also, I'm not sure if it wasn't obvious already, but I am NOT covering any characters exclusive to any fan-made Smash games. This includes Super Smash Flash 1 and 2 and Super Smash Bros Crusade. Mainly because of the absurd characters in them. I know it's a fan game but really? If you want characters like Goku or Naruto or any other third party or fourth party (a character that didn't originally come from a video game) in Smash, just make Mii Fighters of them. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Falco**

* * *

><p>"Lady Palutena, got any info on Falco?" asked Pit.<p>

"Falco is an ace pilot on Team Star Fox. His moves are similar to Fox, be he does have a few moves of his own. Before joining Star Fox, Falco was the leader of an intergalactic gang, so he definitely knows how to fight." said Palutena.

"I guess you can say he's Fox's wingman." said Pit.

"All joking aside, like Fox, Falco is pretty fast and is just as nimble in the air. He kicks his reflector instead of holding it and his blaster can stunt opponents. Falco also fire it faster when he's off the ground." said Palutena.

"He does prefer the air." replied Pit.

"Just keep your hands off his prey. You don't want him to want to wail on you harder." said Palutena.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next guidance is Ganondorf.****

**See you guys then!**


	25. Ganondorf

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Ganondorf**

* * *

><p>"The King of Evil himself..." said Pit.<p>

"I see you're fighting Ganondorf, Pitty Pat." said Hades.

"He just gives me the creeps." said Pit.

"Ganondorf is a pretty powerful guy. Just one punch will send you flying." said Hades.

"Is it just me, or are his moves identical to Captain Falcon's?" asked Pit.

"Yes, but it works for him. Ganon's moves are much more powerful than Falcon's. He also has a unique attack from Falcon, the Flame Choke." said Hades.

"You seem know a lot about Ganondorf." said Pit.

"Well, we do enjoy a game of tennis every once and a while." said Hades.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Roy.****

**See you guys then!i**


	26. Roy

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Roy**

* * *

><p>"I've never since this guy before." said Pit.<p>

"That would be Roy. He is the son of Eliwood and a hero from Pherae who united the nation's of the Lycian League." said Palutena.

"He fights a lot like Marth though." said Pit.

"That may be true, but Roy's sword is called the Sword of Seals and unlike Marth's Falchion, deals more damage at the center rather than the point." said Palutena.

"He's still a clone though." said Pit.

"He's also more power-oriented than Marth. His Double Edge Blade deals more damage but isn't as fast as Marth's Dancing Blade. There's also his Flare Blade, which can pierce shields like Marth's Shield Breaker when fully charged. However, it can also one-hit KO so be careful." said Palutena.

"Why are the guys I haven't heard of cooler than the ones I have?" said Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Wario.****

**See you guys then!**


	27. Wario

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Wario**

* * *

><p>"What is that awful smell?!" asked Pit as he plugged his nose.<p>

"That would be Wario. He's one of Mario's rivals, a treasure hunter, and head of WarioWare Inc." said Hades.

"That doesn't explain why he stinks!" said Pit.

"Wario loves garlic, which not only makes his breath stink, but makes him very flatulent. His carts can be deadly and the smell will stick to your clothes for a while." said Hades.

"That's sounds horrible! Hold up, isn't Wario also very lazy?" said Pit.

"Yes, but his greed surpasses his laziness. He's gone on entire adventures and fought pirates just to make money." said Hades.

"So he's greedy and has nuclear farts. Anything else I need to know?" asked Pit.

"Wario also has a motorcycle and likes to run over his opponents with it." said Hades.

"Well, he's certainly a piece of work..." said Pit.

"He may be too wacky for even you to handle." said Hades.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Meta Knight.****

**See you guys then!**


	28. Meta Knight

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Meta Knight**

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's Meta Knight!" said Pit.<p>

"The wielder of Galaxia and commander of the Halberd. By the way, did you know he looks a lot like Kirby without his mask? I wonder if they're related." said Hades.

"Wow? He does? I hear he's really good at combos." said Pit.

"He is. Back in Brawl, he decimated the battlefield with moves like the Mach Tornado and Drill Run." said Hades.

"I remember those days. Those moves seriously hurt, and the fact that he did them so often didn't help either." said Pit.

"At least they removed gliding this game. Gliding was a big part of Meta Knight's recovery. Oh wait, it was also a big part of your recovery. As if you couldn't fly already. Why can't you fly exactly?" said Hades.

"Stop asking! I told you it was personal!" yelled Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Pit.****

**See you guys then!**


	29. Pit

**Hey everyone!**

**Also, I'm not sure if you guys haven't noticed, but I'm writing these in a set order. I did the original twelve, and then the Melee characters. Now, I'm up to the Brawl characters. After Sonic's guidance, I'll move on to the SSB4 newcomers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Pit, with special guest, Dyntos.**

* * *

><p>"What the?! It's me?!" yelled Pit in surprise of seeing a near identical clone of him.<p>

"I see you've met my latest creation." said Dyntos.

"You made this handsome fighter, Lord Dyntos? His face isn't going to melt like that that clone you made of Lady Palutena, right?" asked Pit.

"Yep, and don't worry. That's not going to happen. I tried to make this one as accurately as possible." said Dyntos.

"How come his tunic is different?" asked Pit.

"I had to make something to differentiate you two." said Dyntos.

"You said you made him as accurate as possible, so he's just as skilled and powerful as me?" asked Pit.

"Yes. Are you up to the challenge?" said Dyntos.

"It's on!" said Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Zero Suit Samus.****

****Also, this is what Mewtwo and Dyntos would say if Pit got KOed during the guidance:****

****Mewtwo (if he didn't KO Pit): Next time don't get too distracted.****

****Mewtwo (if he did KO Pit): Never leave your guard down. The battlefield is always full of surprises.****

****Dyntos (if Pit wasn't KOed by the other Pit): Nice try, whippersnapper.****

****Dyntos (if the other Pit KOed Pit): I guess my creation is superior.****

**See you guys then!**


	30. Zero Suit Samus

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Zero Suit Samus**

* * *

><p>"Who knew Samus had such..." said Pit before getting interrupted.<p>

"Who knew angels could be so naughty." said Hades as he butted in.

"It not what you think! I was going to say skill and talent!" protested Pit.

"Yeah right." said Hades.

"No really! She must have had tons of training to know how to fight outside her suit, not to mention how flexible and agile she is." said Pit.

"Anyway, that gun in her hand is called Paralyzer. Shots from it can stop you in your tracks, leaving you open for her to pummel you to death. She can also extend the shots into a whip to extend her reach." said Hades.

"Or I can use my Guardian Orbitars to reflect those shots and pummel her to death." said Pit.

"Let's see how those floating shields deal with her new Jet Boots. If you those her kicks hurt before, you haven't seen nothing yet." said Hades.

"I guess I wasn't the only one how got cool new stuff for this Smash." said Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Olimar.****

**See you guys then!**


	31. Olimar

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Olimar**

* * *

><p>"It's that space explorer guy! What was his name again?" said Pit.<p>

"That's Captain Olimar, an employee of Hocotate Freight. Those colorful walking carrots following him are called Pikmin." said Viridi.

"Mmm... Carrots... I mean what about those Pikmin?" said Pit.

"Each Pikmin has a different color which allows Olimar to differentiate them. The color also as different attributes. Reds are powerful, blues are the best at grabbing and throwing, yellows fly the farthest when thrown, whites are the fastest, and purples can launch you far." said Viridi.

"I always thought the color didn't matter. Do the Pikmin mind fighting for Olimar, anyway, considering that they could die?" asked Pit.

"Actually, they don't mind. Pikmin have evolved to follow whoever they consider to be a good leader. To them, Olimar is like the Alpha-Pikmin. In return, Olimar cares for them and tries to formulate plans where he wouldn't lose Pikmin, kind of like a general." said Viridi.

"He seems like a pretty good one at that." said Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Diddy Kong.****

**See you guys then!**


	32. Diddy Kong

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Diddy Kong**

* * *

><p>"That's Diddy Kong!" said Pit.<p>

"He's Donkey Kong's nephew and partner. The two have gone on tons of adventure together." said Viridi.

"Doesn't he also have some wooden weapons?" asked Pit.

"Yep. He has his Peanut Popgun, which he can charge to increase the speed and make the shoot straighter. Watch out if he starts to hold his hat when he's charging it. That means that his Popgun is about to explode, which can seriously hurt." said Viridi.

"Sorry, I stopped listening at peanuts. I getting kinda hungry." said Pit.

"Do you ever not think about food? Anyway, Diddy also has a Rocketbarrel Pack that allows him to fly around. If you hit him while he's charging it, it will fly off in a random direction and explode. He also has plenty of banana peels to give you the slip." said Viridi.

"I guess I should beat him before he starts monkeying around." said Pit.

"Stop with the puns. You make me want to go ape on you." said Viridi before she shut her mouth.

"Hey you made one-" said Pit before Viridi interrupted him.

"Shut it." replied Viridi.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Lucas.****

**See you guys then!**


	33. Lucas

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Lucas**

* * *

><p>"I know this guy! Who was he again, Lady Palutena?" asked Pit.<p>

"That's Lucas, the main protagonist of Mother 3." said Palutena.

"Isn't he a clone of Ness?" said Pit.

"Yes, but there are slight differences between their moves. For instance, Lucas uses PK Freeze instead of PK Flash." said Palutena.

"I guess that freezes me instead of blowing me up, right." said Pit.

"Correct. A few more differences are that Lucas PK Fire doesn't leave a fire pillar, his PK Thunder goes through other fighters, and he holds his PSI Magnet in front of him rather than around him." said Palutena.

"Didn't he also have a pretty sad backstory too?" said Pit.

"Oh yeah. His mother was brutally killed and his brother went missing shortly after. This was also around the time he found out he was chosen to find the seven Dragon Needles to spare his world from destruction. He was a very shy kid, but he managed to get over his insecurities and made it through." said Palutena.

"Now I feel bad about him. Maybe I'll buy him an ice cream after the match." said Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Squirtle.****

**See you guys then!**


	34. Squirtle

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Squirtle**

* * *

><p>"Wow! It's a Squirtle!" said Pit.<p>

"Squirtle are Water Type Pokemon and one of the starter Pokemon given to beginning trainers in the Kanto region." said Palutena.

"It shoots water? That doesn't sound too intimidating." said Pit.

"Don't underestimate your opponents, Pit. Squirtle's Waterfall move is a pretty decent move for aerial attacking. Also, Squirtle is invincible whenever it goes in its shell when using Withdraw." said Palutena.

"It also moves pretty fast for a turtle." said Pit.

"That's a hurtful stereotype, Pit. It's like me saying it's not normal for you to not be able to fly freely." said Palutena.

"Okay, I get it. Sometimes, I wish that Wish Seed actually worked." mumbled Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. I also put up my Animal Crossing Dream Code too. Feel free to visit my town (I'm the guy dressed as Shulk. The other guy is my little brother.)**

****Next guidance is Ivysaur.****

**See you guys then!**


	35. Ivysaur

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Ivysaur**

* * *

><p>"Is that an Ivysaur?" said Pit.<p>

"Yes. Ivysaur are Grass and Poison Type and the evolved form of Bulbasaur." said Viridi.

"You must really like this one if you sound so happy." said Pit.

"I've always had a soft spot for the Grass starters. They were always my favorite. Anyway, Ivysaur's Bullet Seed is a good move for countering anyone trying to go for an aerial strike. It's Razor Leaf is also a pretty decent move for keeping enemies away." said Viridi.

"I'll just use my Guardian Orbitars if that happens." said Pit.

"Watch out for that bud on it's back. Not only do of Ivysaur's more powerful attacks come from there, but some of the pollen it releases can have some pretty weird side effects." said Viridi.

"You know, why is Ivysaur even here? They aren't as popular than Bulbasaur or Venusaur." asked Pit.

"Probably for completion's sake. Squirtle and Charizard are here and they needed the Grass starter and a first-stage Pokémon. Ivysaur fit both qualifications." said Viridi.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. I also put up my Animal Crossing Dream Code too. Feel free to visit my town (I'm the guy dressed as Shulk. The other guy is my little brother.)**

****Next guidance is Charizard.****

**See you guys then!**


	36. Charizard

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Charizard**

* * *

><p>"It's Charizard!" said Pit.<p>

"A Fire/Flying Type and the final evolution of Charmander. You're in for one interesting battle, Pitty." said Hades.

"Considering how heavy Charizard is, those wings don't seem to help it fly to well." said Pit.

"Like you should be talking. Those chicken wings of yours don't exactly help you fly either. Plus, Charizard can fly their trainers around entire continents." said Hades.

"Is everyone better at flying than me? So he can fly. Anything else I need to know?" said Pit.

"Charizard's Flamethrower is a good move to deal chip damage on unsuspecting foes. There's also Flare Blitz, which is really powerful, but damages Charizard too." said Hades.

"Sounds like it can really bring on the heat!" said Pit.

"There's more. Charizard gains super armor as it uses Rock Smash and it's Fly attack will send you flying as well." said Hades.

"Let's see if Charizard deserve all the praise they get from the fans!" said Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. I also put up my Animal Crossing Dream Code too. Feel free to visit my town (I'm the guy dressed as Shulk. The other guy is my little brother.)**

****Next guidance is King Dedede.****

**See you guys then!**


	37. King Dedede

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas if you celebrate that and a Happy New Year when that comes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: King Dedede**

* * *

><p>"That's King Dedede! What's he king of exactly?" said Pit.<p>

"He's the king of Dream Land. He used to be greedy and hated Kirby with a burning passion. Nowadays, he's more like Meta Knight where he wants what's best for his kingdom, though he's a bit misguided. Kirby and him are also more like friendly rivals than enemies nowadays." said Hades.

"It's nice to see that villains can reform." said Pit.

"Reformed or not, Dedede is still a dangerous foe. His hammer is very powerful. One good swing and you're finished. It's even more powerful when he exposes the jet engine inside." said Hades.

"That hammer also seems very heavy, so Dedede's very slow." said Pit.

"That may be true, but despite his weight, Dedede can fly similar to Kirby. He also has plenty of Gordos to throw at you." said Hades.

"I'll just reflect those and be quick on my feet and I should be fine." said Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this on.<strong>

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. I also put up my Animal Crossing Dream Code too. Feel free to visit my town (I'm the guy dressed as Shulk. The other guy is my little brother.)**

****Next guidance is Ike.****

**See you guys then!**


End file.
